Seuls
by Rose Brangwenn
Summary: Depuis tant d'années, ils me poursuivent. Et toujours, je leur ai échappé... Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Première fanfic, OC centric. Pairings multiples à venir.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici ma première fanfiction, ou du moins la première que je publie sur ce site... de ce fait je vous demande d'être clément dans votre jugement. é_è**

**Je pense qu'elle est partie pour être plutôt longue. D'ailleurs, si vous trouvez ce premier chapitre court, sachez que normalement, j'écris bien plus. **

**Laissez une petite review si le temps vous le permet et/ou si l'envie vous en prend ! C'est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

"On décampe ! Plus vite ! Dépêchez-vous ou ils vont nous rattraper !"

Mes épaisses semelles dérapent au sol à chacune de mes foulées. Je distingue, à travers les ombres de la nuit, la lumière aveuglante des gyrophares de la police. Leur ostinato agressif me poursuit, s'encre en moi et écrase ma lucidité. Dans ma course, ces sons, couleurs tous si différents, se confondent en un flou total. Je ne pense qu'à une seule chose: m'enfuir. Je veux échapper pour toujours à ces monstres, ne jamais retomber entre leurs griffes. Rien qu'à cette pensée, une sueur froide creuse un sillon dont douloureux le long de ma colonne vertébrale, une crevasse de glace qui s'immisce en moi. Les hommes en uniforme, de loin plus âgés que moi, hurlent, injurient, et ordonnent de revenir sur le champ. Pas question de leur obéir. Jamais.

Je cesse de leur prêter une quelconque attention, lorsque se dresse un mur. Une impasse, la fin: pour n'importe quel fugitif commun. Mais ils n'ont pas affaire à de banals délinquants, loin de là.

"Rose ! Accroche-toi à moi ! Jordan, Caleb, ça va aller ?

- Ouais t'inquiète !"

À peine Caleb a-t-il répondu que Jude me prend dans ses bras, enroule sa longue cape rouge sur mes épaules, et fait un bond fulgurant. Ses pensées, dont je ne suis que trop consciente dû à notre proximité, ne sont qu'un amas de réflexions, si rapides que je n'essaye pas de les suivre. Je suis envoûtée par ses dreadlocks châtain volant à travers l'air froid de minuit. Lui, impitoyable, se charge de lacérer la peau fragile de mon visage, si violemment que je commence à ne plus la sentir.

Je m'agrippe aux épaules solides de Jude, du mieux que je peux avec mes doigts crispés. Je ferme fort les yeux, tandis que je sens ses bras habiles se serrer un peu plus fort sur moi.

L'atterrissage, calculé, nul doute, avec précision, nous emmène pile de l'autre côté du mur. Sans même avoir eu le temps de me remettre, je suis secouée par la détonation, une déflagration qui dure pendant plusieurs secondes et qui provient de derrière l'édifice. L'œuvre de Caleb: grâce à son incroyable maîtrise du feu et des explosifs... Il exagère ! En pleine nuit, il aurait pu faire plus discret ! Quoique, on avouera volontiers qu'une explosion, ça n'a rien de discret, mais il y a des extrêmes à ne pas dépasser. Entre un pétard et une bombe, la différence est frappante. En plus, il se permet de faire résonner son rire arrogant et satisfait dans toute la nuit noire. C'est un peu sa signature, et ça nous signale qu'il a bien réussi son coup, si preuve il y aurait encore besoin... Une épaisse fumée, d'un aspect noir et fantomatique, forme d'inquiétantes volutes dans le ciel étoilé, lui qui est encore plus profond. Elle paraît presque terne et bien fade, d'ailleurs. Le mur n'a pas volé en éclats. Par contre, les forces de l'ordre doivent y être passées.

Baaah. Je suis encore toute secouée. Je n'ai jamais apprécié ce genre de bond en l'air. Si j'avais su que, devoir accompagner les garçons à l'épicerie ce soir signifiait devoir expérimenter à nouveau des choses de ce genre, c'aurait été non. À faire un arrêt cardiaque, je vous jure.

Même sous peine de ne pas avoir de violettes de toute la semaine. Parce que évidemment, si je ne venais pas, les garçons n'en rapportaient pas. Ils sont trop, trop méchants.

"Tu ne t'y habitueras jamais, pas vrai ?"

Je le regarde, interloquée d'abord, puis je comprends de quoi il veut parler. Il réplique avant moi:

"Tu m'as semblé toute crispée quand on a sauté, tout à l'heure. J'en ai déduit que tu avais encore un peu peur ?

Son familier sourire narquois est plus flagrant encore en pleine nuit. Son expression me semble (fichues lunettes) se faire cependant un peu plus soucieuse pendant quelques brèves secondes.

- Je suis percée à jour... Rassure-toi, je ne doute pas de toi, mais faire le grand saut ainsi, ça... me fait effectivement peur.

- Voyons, il ne faut pas... Je suis là, avec toi. Maintenant c'est fini, on va pouvoir rentrer tranquillement."

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Sa voix a le don de me bercer et de faire fondre, comme le soleil le fait avec la neige, toutes mes angoisses.

Enfin, sauf celle de décoller à quinze mètres du sol. Depuis qu'on se connaît, c'est à dire depuis notre plus tendre enfance, lui et moi côtoyons nos dons respectifs. À vrai dire, on n'y fait même plus attention la plupart du temps. Il est cependant impossible de ne pas remarquer la particularité de Jude. Ne serait-ce que par son charisme. Ce dernier nous y induit immédiatement. Son don lui sert en toutes circonstances. En comparaison, le mien... Bof. Il faut le chercher pour le trouver. Et encore, ce n'est pas dit qu'on y arrive.

La discrétion. C'est mon mot clé. Tout le contraire de Caleb. Au final, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, j'imagine que ça représente même un avantage.

"Rose, tu sais, personnellement je préfère tes aptitudes psychiques. Tu m'impressionnes toujours quand tu arrives à déplacer un objet rien qu'en levant le petit doigt." Je perçois de la pure admiration dans sa voix particulière.

"Arrête tu vas me faire rougir !

- Hé hé..."

Il a beau dire ça, je suis certaine qu'il est très fier de son don. Lui, il a un talent, que dis-je, une virtuosité, absolument surhumaine pour tout, physiquement comme intellectuellement: Jude est capable de faire des centaines de pompes d'affilée, sur un bras, tout en déclamant la totalité des œuvres complètes de Victor Hugo. Bon, on est d'accord, ça ne lui sert substantiellement pas à grand-chose. Mais ces aptitudes se reflètent immanquablement dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. C'est un génie en mathématiques, en physique, et un tacticien hors du commun qui supervise tout ce que notre petit groupe fait. Même si en réalité nous n'entreprenons pas grand chose, au risque de nous faire attraper.

Après quinze minutes de marche, nous arrivons enfin à la maison. Cette dernière, recluse du reste de la ville, est cachée dans les forêts denses qui l'entourent. Discrète pour sûr, elle constitue en une très ancienne maison bourgeoise, abandonnée en apparence. La pénombre lui donne des airs de maison hantée. Sauf que ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! Enfin pas exactement. Peut-on nous considérer, nous, ses habitants, comme des créatures fantastiques ? Je me pose la question, chaque fois que je laisse mon regard s'attarder sur son architecture pleine de charme.

Caleb et Jordan ne sont toujours pas arrivés, après une grosse demie-heure d'attente.

Au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, aménagé en salon luxueux, Jude et moi nous occupons comme nous pouvons. Je suis plongée dans un bon livre, tandis que lui trafique je ne sais quoi sur des équations complexes, pratiquement dénuées de sens pour moi. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il faisait pour apprécier ce genre de loisir, surtout à une heure aussi tardive. Je haïs les chiffres... Bon nombre de fois, il a tenté de me faire partager sa passion sans limite pour toutes ces histoires de probabilité, et, je n'en doute pas, absolument passionnantes quand on sait les apprécier, mais rien n'y a fait. En plus, c'est bien trop compliqué...

Évidemment, nous nous occupons dans un silence religieux. À cette heure-ci, il faut faire attention à ne pas réveiller les autres, qui dorment au deuxième étage. Dans une demeure de ce genre, les cloisons sont fines, bien que nous l'ayons rénovée il y a peu, afin de nous y installer. Par nous, je sous-entends moi, et mes nouveaux amis. Mes amis qui ont eux aussi des dons spéciaux. Depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, nous formons un genre de... regroupement, si on peut dire. Nous sommes six: moi, Jude, Silvia, Nathan, Jordan et Caleb. Nous recueillons tous ceux qui sont dans notre cas. À condition qu'ils se plient à nos règles, et qu'ils haïssent le gouvernement. Ensemble, notre but est simple: réussir, un jour, à renverser le gouvernement pour pouvoir enfin vivre librement.

Il y a quelques années, les dirigeants de notre ville ont découvert notre différence, d'abord à moi et à Jude. Alors que nous n'avions que neuf ans, ils ont voulu nous retirer à nos familles et nous utiliser à des fins militaires. Nous étions les premiers cas qu'ils découvraient dans la population d'Ocores. Imaginez un peu comme ils ont été scotchés devant nos capacités ! Mais évidemment, seul leur propre intérêt les retenait de ne pas nous transformer en rats de laboratoire. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, dans notre corps, pour que nous évoluions de la sorte ? Est-ce par rapport à notre mode de vie ? Notre nourriture ? Un moment déclencheur ?

Nos parents voulaient absolument nous protéger, et refusaient catégoriquement les offres de ces hommes. Leurs enfants, finir au milieu des coups de feux, du sang et des cadavres ? Jamais de la vie !

Donc, pendant deux ans. ils nous ont harcelés, allant jusqu'à nous attendre à la sortie de l'école, ou à passer tous les jours à la maison. Ils proposaient des sommes phénoménales à nos parents. Mais jamais ils n'ont cédé.

Un jour, ils en ont eu assez.

Nos familles ont péri dans un incendie, orchestré de toutes pièces par ces mafieux du gouvernement ! Nos maisons ne sont plus, toute notre tranquille petite vie est partie en fumée. Du jour au lendemain, Jude et moi, nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls au monde. Tout cela à cause de ces monstres et de leur égoïsme. Ils pensaient que, immédiatement après ça, nous allions les rejoindre. Que nous allions nous rendre, et faire passer à la trappe le dur combat que nos parents ont mené pour nous garder. Affrontant le regard des autres, leurs moqueries, leur méchanceté ignoble, aussi bien envers eux, qu'envers nous.

Ils se trompaient lourdement: afin de leur échapper, Jude et moi avons entamé, à tout juste douze ans, une cavale à travers les bois et rues d'Ocores.

Nous avons fini par nous réfugier dans la demeure abandonnée de la forêt interdite d'Ocores, là où personne n'allait. Là où l'on pensait que les morts revenaient à la vie pour nous hanter, ou que des gens étaient torturés.

Je suis certaine que, selon ces même personnes qui croient en ces bêtises, notre place est tout à fait là-bas, parmi ces atrocités, car nous en sommes nous-mêmes.

"Jude, Rose... Il est 3h du mat´, vous n'allez pas vous coucher ?"

Nous sursautons en entendant la voix d'outre-tombe, saccagée par la fatigue, de Silvia.

"Silvia, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? Tu as une mine à faire pâlir la mort ! s'exclame Jude.

- Je vous ai posé la question avant.

- On n'a pas sommeil, et puis Caleb et Jordan ne sont pas encore rentrés. On préfère les attendre, je réplique calmement.

- Qui sait ce qu'ils sont partis trafiquer, surtout Caleb. On aura beau répéter qu'il ne faut pas traîner dehors, monsieur La Crête ne s'y tiendra jamais... remarque la jeune fille aux carré noir.

- J'espère seulement qu'il ne leur arrivera rien", murmure Jude, assez fort pour que je l'entende.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite ^^**

**Chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais tout de même important pour la suite de l'histoire ! **

** Seiren-dit-pity: Tu ne trouveras pas forcément toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre, cela dit merci encore pour ta review ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

Le lendemain me trouve dans le brouillard le plus complet. J'ai grande peine à ouvrir les yeux, j'ai mal de partout. Je me tourne et me retourne négligemment dans mon grand lit aux draps de soie -volés bien sûr- rose pâle, m'enfouissant dans les tendres oreillers, me délectant de leur chaleur accueillante. Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, alors je peux traîner autant que je veux.

Je ne me souviens pas être montée me coucher, car vu comme j'étais épuisée, hier soir, je me souviendrais de mes deux étages d'escaliers péniblement montés... Bon dieu, ce que je déteste ces engins !

Je ne sais pas si Jordan et Caleb sont rentrés.

Oui, je vous vois venir, vu que je suis "télépathe", je ne devrais même pas me poser la question, juste sonder cinq secondes dans mes chakras tout puissants, et puis boom. Illumination.

Non, croyez moi, tout ça c'est du vieux cliché, bon pour les VRAIS illuminés - soit ceux qui voient des licornes partout et qu'on colle d'urgence en cure de désintoxication, soit ceux qu'on envoie à l'asile de fous.

Dans la vraie vie, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça.

Premièrement, je ne peux pas utiliser ce don sur une chose ou une personne qui n'est pas physique, bien solide et existante.

Donc si je me questionne sur quelque chose, comme dans la situation présente, je suis aussi prise au dépourvu que vous, ou votre voisin, n'importe qui d'ailleurs - sauf Jude. Il sait tout, lui - et je dois faire avec mes méninges.

Secondement, mon pouvoir n'est applicable que par le toucher. Sinon, je ne vois rien. Et, troisièmement, point positif, la condition deux se limite aux individus humains - ou capables de penser, je suppose, car je n'ai jamais essayé de lire les pensées d'un animal, et je n'ai jamais rencontré d'extraterrestre... Avec le stylo posé sur le bureau, avec mes violettes, mes bonbons préférés, je fais tout ce que je veux: par exemple, quand je m'installe posément dans le canapé et que j'ai une flemme extraordinaire d'aller les chercher. Je peux les faire glisser, tourniquer, voler, les glisser une à une dans ma bouche et laisser leur merveilleux goût sucré ravir mes papilles. Ou encore jeter le paquet à la figure de Caleb. Bref tout ce que je veux, et je parle en connaissance de cause !

Il est approximativement neuf heures, dix-huit minutes et quarante-sept secondes, (ça vient de mon pouvoir aussi) je n'ai donc pas beaucoup dormi, contrairement à d'habitude. Je me force à zieuter l'autre côté de la chambre, pour vérifier si Silvia, avec qui je la partage, est encore couchée. Je ne la vois pas. Elle est lève-tôt, tout mon contraire, donc rien d'anormal.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette incertitude ? Silvia est la parfaite allégorie de la normalité. Elle se comporte, d'ordinaire, comme une jeune fille très douce, discrète, presque effacée. J'avoue qu'elle n'a pas grand chose pour elle: mignonne sans être belle, c'est une brune aux reflets verts, avec les yeux noirs ; son corps est de taille moyenne et sans atout majeur. Hormis sa gentillesse tellement appréciable et infinie, elle ne marque jamais les esprits.

Je referme les yeux et m'apprête à tomber de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, lorsque la porte s'ouvre violemment:

"Rose ! Rose !"

Quand on pense au loup... Je feins de ne pas l'avoir entendue. Pitié, va-t-en. Pitié, pitié...

"Rose, debout c'est urgent ! Caleb et Jordan ne sont pas rentrés !"

Elle me secoue violemment l'épaule, et une vive douleur s'y répand. Bon sang, depuis quand Silvia a-t-elle autant de force ? Je grimace en prenant connaissance de toutes ses angoisses à son contact. Elle a oublié que je ne contrôlait pas mon pouvoir ? Je me force à ignorer le fait que je l'agace profondément, car elle aussi, elle me tape sur les nerfs.

Mais pas juste là, en ce moment, exceptionnellement. Non, non. En général. Elle m'agace comme pas deux (Bon d'accord, il y a aussi Caleb. Donc ils sont deux... ).

Actuellement, Silvia me fait plus l'effet d'un bulldozer que d'une jeune fille en fleur.

"...Tu as essayé de les appeler ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Mais ils ne répondent pas !"

Aussi inquiète que je puisse être, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me lever. Je cherche quelques secondes un prétexte, puis déclame en dernier recours d'une façon que j'espère crédible. (Et surtout audible)

"Va voir Jude ou Nathan... Et laisse-moi dormir, pitié. Je ne te serai d'aucune utilité...

- J'ai déjà essayé de secouer les puces de ton copain à lunettes, mais il n'a pas bougé une dread ! Un peu comme toi en fait ! Vous deux alors, vous faites la paire. Et pour l'autre guimauve, pareil !"

J'évite, de justesse, d'exploser de rire en imaginant Silvia essayer de réveiller Jude et Nathan comme elle l'a fait pour moi. Si elle les a agressés de même, ils ont du l'envoyer balader comme il faut. La pauvre, les pauvres... Finalement ils sont sur un pied d'égalité !

"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? dis-je en me redressant.

- Je ne sais pas... Mais j'ai peur pour eux ! Imagine-

- Silvia, stop. On dédramatise. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont pas bien loin... Tu connais Caleb !

- On peut aller voir dehors ?"

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me demande ça... Directement, comme une formalité. Étonnant et plutôt effrayant. Silvia avait-elle avalé un lion tout entier avant de venir me réveiller ?

"Moi je veux bien, mais il faut convaincre Jude et Nathan...

- Oh merci Rose !"

En voyant le regard amusé de la verte loucher vers mes cheveux, je devine qu'ils doivent être bien en pagaille. La longue mèche brune qui tombe habituellement à côté de mon œil droit n'y est pas, ce qui est déjà, en soit, un signe bien éloquent. Je fais mine de m'étirer pour effleurer innocemment son bras et deviner que c'est bel et bien le cas.

"Mais laisse-moi d'abord me préparer."

Silvia quitte la chambre, heureuse comme une gamine de six ans qui vient d'avoir un nouveau jouet.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, en boitant à demi. Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière pour me retrouver dans cet état ? Je sens le carrelage glacé de la salle d'eau sous mes pieds, sensation tout sauf agréable. Je laisse aller mes pensées au gré du jet d'eau chaude qui caresse ma peau blanche. Un des effets négatifs de ne jamais sortir en plein jour.

Bien que j'ai tendance à toujours tout prendre à la légère, Caleb et Jordan devraient être rentrés depuis bien longtemps. Ou du moins, avoir donné des nouvelles. Si au fil des ans, j'ai appris que le plus brun des deux, Caleb, a l'habitude de fréquenter, très tard le soir, (à ses risques et périls, cela dit. Si jamais on découvre qu'il n'a que 17 ans...) divers endroit tout à fait infréquentables à notre âge, Jordan n'en ferait jamais autant. Bien plus réservé, bien plus censé, ce garçon aux cheveux couleur glace à la pistache -la rumeur dit qu'ils en ont aussi le goût... Je n'irai pas vérifier, personnellement, beurk- avait déjà eu peur d'aller voler de quoi manger à l'épicerie locale hier soir... Alors passer une soirée dans une boîte de nuit avec un Caleb totalement irresponsable, vous imaginez... Il se serait illico presto enfuit en sprint !

Jordan peut se déplacer à des vitesses phénoménales, c'est son don. Mais comme il est peureux, il s'en sert pour... Fuir. Tout et rien. À tel point que parfois, il en devient presque invisible. Dans ces moments, il ressemble à un petit chaton égaré... Innocent, avec un minois d'ange. Le genre qu'on a envie de prendre dans ses bras, et de cajoler jusqu'à ce qu'il ronronne, de garder en sécurité auprès de soi.

Non, je n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiment envers Jordan ! C'est juste l'impression qu'il me fait. Il n'est vraiment pas mon genre.

Je m'aperçois que je me suis déjà trop attardée, et me dépêche de finir ma toilette pour aller rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Quand j'arrive dans le salon-salle à manger, je découvre avec stupeur Silvia, Jude et Nathan à table. De douces odeurs de sucre, de chocolat chaud et de viennoiseries flottent dans l'air. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, éclairant la pièce à travers les larges vitres qui donnent sur le jardin. Nous n'avons pas pris la peine de le refaire, sous peine de montrer de l'activité suspecte.

"Vous êtes déjà levés ? Je veux dire, Silvia a réussi à vous traîner jusqu'ici ?!

- Ouais... Euh... Je préfère pas expliquer comment, répond Nathan, une expression crispée plaquée sur le visage.

- Aller, ce n'était quand même pas si horrible ! Et puis si tu avais été aussi compréhensif que Jude, je ne t'aurais rien fait !"

Je n'essaye même pas d'imaginer la torture saugrenue que Nathan a du subir. Cette Silvia alors. Heureusement qu'elle ne maîtrise que les melons et les pastèques (et encore, ça peut faire très mal une pastèque), parce que admettons qu'elle puisse contrôler le feu, comme Caleb... Ouille. Je les laisse parler, sans les écouter plus que ça, et vais rejoindre mon meilleur ami. Il m'embrasse sur la joue pour me dire bonjour, et je ne prête pas attention à ses pensées. De toute façon, on se connaît depuis si longtemps que je les devine toutes !

"À mon avis, Caleb a juste eu envie d'aller flâner un peu en boîte, comme on l'y retrouve souvent. Il a rencontré une fille, et puis on connaît tous la suite, dit-il en pensant qu'il ne doit pas rouler les yeux. (Tient, il a laissé sa main sur mon épaule.) Ce qui m'étonne c'est que Jordan l'ai suivi sans prendre ses jambes à son cou, poursuit-il, fouillant dans son portable.

- J'ai même pas reçu de photo de lui avec elle... D'habitude il me bombarde ! C'est dingue, soit il a perdu son portable, soit il est mort ! s'exclama le bleu avec un air dramatique totalement simulé.

- Nathan !"

L'humour totalement douteux de Nathan, comme vous pouvez l'admirer ici. Et souvent, juste après, quelqu'un d'autre rapplique...

"Quoi ? Je dis ce que je pense... se défend-t-il alors qu'il ouvre des yeux gros comme des assiettes lorsqu'il voit un poireau grossir dans son bol de chocolat.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Silvia revient en force...

- Euh... Silvia c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Tu veux que je te fasse tomber des petits pois par les narines aussi ? Il ne faut pas dire des choses pareilles !"

J'explose de rire sur au le bras de Jude. La tête d'ahuri de Nathan à ce moment là valait tout l'or du monde, et pas au figuré. La lèvre du bas qui pendouille légèrement, le sourcil un peu arqué... Je sens même Jude particulièrement amusé, ce qui est plutôt rare !

"Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demande le bleuté avec toute l'incompréhension du monde.

- Tu as une mine plus qu'éloquente, Nathan", lui explique Jude.

Je finis par réussir à me calmer, mais non sans peine. Parce que, notre ami Nathan, depuis les quelques années qu'on le connaît, nous a toujours montré qu'il était la vraie quiche de service. Pour notre plus grand plaisir !

"Jude, tu penses vraiment qu'il serait utile de sortir en plein jour pour ça ? dis-je pour changer de sujet.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui nous en empêche. Le gouvernement n'a aucune chance de nous retrouver si nous restons sur nos gardes."

Après nous être habillés de vêtements les plus discrets possibles, nous sortons sans perdre de temps. Nous nous montrons à la lumière du jour pour la première fois depuis des mois.

* * *

**Voilà, il est bouclé celui-là ! Désolée s'il est encore une fois un peut court, 2000 mots c'est vraiment peu. Le prochain risque d'être bien plus long. **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je l'ai trouvé un peu plus compliqué à écrire que les deux autres, mais il est tout de même là. ^^**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le précédent chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En plein soleil -quel mot étranger pour moi- je ne reconnais plus les rues de Ocores. La première après le sentier de forêt qui mène à la maison, un peu inquiétante de nuit, est en réalité très chaleureuse. Les réverbères ne fonctionnent plus, le ciel est bleu, et la douce chaleur matinale se répand doucement sur ma peau, pâle comme la lune. Et pour changer, la lune n'est pas perdue au milieu du ciel, comme j'ai l'habitude de l'y trouver. L'astre solaire l'a remplacée.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons près de l'épicerie. Je remarque que Caleb n'a pas lésiné sur les explosifs. Le sol, aux alentours du mur que nous avons franchi hier soir, est complètement calciné. Le gris clair des pavés a largement noirci, et quelques-uns se sont même cassés. Un lampadaire, et plusieurs frêles arbres ont même succombé à la violence de l'explosion d'hier, ils sont renversés au sol. Comme si une tempête était passée là. Par contre, aucune trace du passage des autorités, telle que des morceaux de ferraille des voitures qui auraient été touchées, rien n'est visible. Une odeur de brûlé très désagréable embaume l'endroit, pire que l'infection qu'est la chambre de Caleb. Pauvre Jordan qui est obligé de faire avec... La rue, plutôt étroite, composée de maisons de ville communes mitoyennes les unes aux autres, est curieusement déserte, comparée à la place principale qui ne se trouve pourtant qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Nous continuons de marcher, jusqu'à ce que d'autres traces noires, dont l'origine nous est inconnue, fassent leur apparition ici et là. Elles continuent sur quelques rues.

"Vous pensez que ce sont les garçons qui ont fait ça ? demande Silvia.

Je me posais la même question. Ce n'est tout de même pas un hasard de trouver autant de traces de cramé près de là où nous sommes passés hier. Et là où nous avons vu Caleb et Jordan pour la dernière fois.

- Je ne sais pas... En tout cas il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ici..."

Les traces finissent par disparaître, et après avoir traversé les nombreuses rues de la ville, nous arrivons à la place principale. Toujours bondée, limite pleine à craquer. La foule omniprésente là-bas ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être mêlée à autant de gens, de me dire que je ne suis "qu'une parmi tant d'autres". Je trouve cette sensation... Très agréable.

Normalement, nous ne nous serions jamais rendu dans un tel endroit. Mais selon Jude, le gouvernement a trop peur de nous pour nous poursuivre en plein jour, et surtout devant tant de monde. Après quelques instants de réflexion, je comprend pleinement ce qu'il veut dire: avec nos dons (même si sans celui de Caleb, nous sommes bien moins à craindre), nous représentons un danger pour eux. La quasi-totalité de la population d'Ocores n'est pas au courant que des surdoués se promènent parmi eux. Et ceux qui le savent sont sévèrement tenus au secret par le gouvernement. Ils ne veulent pas que les gens prennent peur, se sentent en danger. (même si nous ne leur ferions aucun mal !) Et puis surtout, qu'ils sachent que des entités potentiellement bien plus fortes que toute l'armée d'Ocores réunie existent.

Alors si les forces de l'ordre viennent à nous poursuivre en public, la population risque de se poser des questions... Pourquoi subitement poursuivre un groupe d'adolescents en pleine ville ? Qu'ont-ils de spécial ? Je ne pense honnêtement pas qu'ils se poseraient la question très longtemps, car nous nous défendrions sans attendre. Et à ce moment là, adieu le secret, la discrétion. Aussi bien pour nous que pour eux.

Mais attention au jour où, pour une raison quelconque, nous utiliserons nos pouvoirs en public... Quel retournement de situation ce serait... Ah non, je corrige: quelle catastrophe ce serait.

Par contre, lorsqu'il s'agit de nous scruter de nuit, dans les endroits isolés lorsque nous sommes seuls, ils sont bien meilleurs... Ils n'ont apparemment pas oublié leurs desseins originaux: nous capturer, et au mieux nous transformer en machines de guerre, au pire nous faire devenir des rats de laboratoire et nous faire subir une tonne de tests qui n'ont ni queue ni tête.

* * *

Je marche largement en retrait, absorbée par mes pensées. Silvia et Nathan avancent côte-à-côte un peu plus loin. Jude est avec moi.

Nous laissons un silence agréable entre nous deux, loin de ressentir le besoin de nous parler pour pourvoir apprécier la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Juste pouvoir être ensemble après tant d'années de difficultés, c'est déjà énorme. Enfin c'est ce que nous pensons tous les deux, et ce sont les mots qui résonnent dans ma tête, en sentant sa main dans la mienne... Je sais ce que vous pensez, et ce n'est pas ça du tout. Même si nous ne sommes "que" meilleurs amis, nous aimons entretenir une certaine proximité physique. Du à mon don, je ne suis pas très tactile, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de Jude, ça change tout. Je ne pense pas que nous serons un jour beaucoup plus que meilleurs amis... Mais qui sait ?

Je suis fascinée par la confiance aveugle qu'il doit avoir en moi, pour me laisser lire ses pensées en toute liberté et avec tout son consentement. Et tout en sachant que je peux m'incruster dans les moindres recoins de son esprit. Comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde ! Alors que lui n'a aucune idée de la réflexion toute guimauve à laquelle je m'adonne, avec des étoiles dans les yeux certainement. Je me mets à observer son beau visage, qui porte un air tout pensif, fixant droit devant lui. Il est totalement inquiet à propos de Jordan et Caleb, il se demande, et s'il leur était arrivé malheur ? Mais il ne faut surtout pas dramatiser. C'est important de rester calme si nous voulons trouver une solution.

En promenant mon regard sur la vie qui m'entoure, je m'intéresse aux véhicules qui circulent de façon plus ou moins sûre à travers la place. Et ce, même si les piétons sont très, très nombreux !

Je remarque une voiture qui roule bien plus vite que les autres, sur la route pavée qui passe juste en face de nous. Le conducteur, que je distingue à travers les fenêtres ouvertes, n'a vraiment pas l'air... Dans un état normal. Il pourrait rouler dans un champ de maïs bleu, qu'il ne le remarquerais même pas -tient je serais curieuse de savoir si Silvia peut matérialiser ça- ce bonhomme.

Quelle négligence tout de même ! Il pourrait tuer des innocents avec une conduite pareille. Dans son état, si il ne remarque pas le maïs bleu, il ne distinguera pas non plus le feu vert du feu rouge ! Et avec Nathan et Silvia qui s'apprêtent à traverser... Non !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, lorsque je les vois qui s'avancent vers le passage piéton, insouciants, en pleine discussion et souriant à pleines dents. Très loin de se douter du danger qui approche. S'il y en a réellement un, mais j'en suis sûre.

Je suis bien trop loin d'eux pour courir et les retenir, et je n'ai pas le temps de déplacer quoi que ce soit pour bloquer la voiture. De toute façon je risque d'empirer la situation. Je ne veux pas tuer le conducteur non plus, et je ne peux pas empêcher Silvia et Nathan de bouger. Ajoutons que si j'ai l'intention d'user de mes pouvoirs, je dois être discrète, ce qui est complètement impossible dans un cas comme celui-là. Je dois garder mon calme, surtout garder mon calme... Crier ? Parfait, faisons cela.

"Nathan ! Silvia ! Arrêtez-vous !"

Le son de ma voix ne leur parvient pas. Il est étouffé par la foule. Inutile de m'égosiller. J'attire l'attention de Jude, qui, à côté de moi, se rend compte de la situation. Lui aussi un peu trop tard. Le véhicule ne ralentit pas, et fonce droit vers les piétons, en dépit du feu qui brûle en rouge.

"Non !"

Je ferme les yeux, à demi en larmes, pour ne pas voir la scène.

Un éclat lumineux et d'une incroyable puissance me déchire l'esprit. Mais aucun son, aucun hurlement ne parvient à mes oreilles. Juste une énorme détonation puis un silence pesant.

Je sens Jude se tendre... Des questions se bousculent dans sa tête, mon nom fuse parmi elles. Je ne comprends rien du tout à ses pensées.

"Rose... Qu'est-ce que... C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

- Qui a fait quoi ? Je-"

Je reste bouche-bée, éberluée, devant la voiture, dont l'avant est complètement saccagé. Un amas chaotique de métal, de verre et de fumée gisant misérablement au sol.

J'aperçois les restes d'une... D'une espèce de force de miroir qui a complètement renvoyé toute la puissance du choc vers l'à d'où il venait. C'est ce qui a sauvé Nathan et Silvia, qui sont à deux mètres tout au plus de la voiture, choqués et pantelants dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais définitivement sains saufs, et je ne dirais pas la même chose du conducteur.

Mes jambes flageolent, tandis qu'une espèce de nœud géant se forme dans ma tête. Je me sens terriblement faible. Mais pas assez pour ne pas me demander: Pourquoi Jude a-t-il cru que j'avais créé cette force ? Je n'ai pas du tout la puissance nécessaire pour ce genre de chose ! Peut-être sont-ce les enjeux de la situation qui m'ont poussé à réussir un tel exploit ?

Ou bien ai-je été aidée ?

Le son des gyrophares de police, ou des pompiers, je ne sais pas, me tire net de mes réflexions -ces dernières m'ont au passage tellement absorbée que je n'ai même pas fait attention à celles de Jude. Pas le temps de s'interroger plus que cela, il va falloir faire une sortie éclair. Pas évident, vu à quel point on s'est déjà fait remarquer...

Je cours, avec mon meilleur ami à mes côtés, qui est bien loin de cacher son trouble. Ça me saute aux yeux, rien qu'à sa démarche. D'ordinaire si assuré et charismatique, Jude est ici hésitant, irrégulier.

Après nous être assurés que tout allait bien auprès de Nathan et Silvia -ce qui est à peu près le cas, ils ne sont absolument pas blessés- nous prenons la poudre d'escampette, peut-être un peu trop tard à mon goût.

Les gens qui se promenaient par hasard sur la place n'ont pas manqué une seconde de la scène. J'ai senti l'ombre de leur regard pesant sur nous, lourd de préjugés. Une futile vague de dégoût m'envahit. Ils ne disent rien, car ils ont peur de nous, de ce qu'on pourrait leur faire (mais nous ne sommes pas des méchants !). Sauf que je sais pertinemment qu'ils nous considèrent comme des extraterrestres, ou pire. Je ne peux évidemment pas leur en vouloir, même si nous n'avons pas choisi d'être différents.

Ils s'écartent sur notre passage, nous facilitant la fuite. Je surprends parfois les regards interrogatifs de Silvia et Nathan, et l'air perturbé de Jude. Ça me serre le cœur de les voir ainsi. Heureusement pour Jordan et Caleb qu'ils ne sont pas là, enfin plutôt Jordan. Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour Caleb qui aurait parfaitement su supporter le regard des autres. Il n'en a strictement rien à faire, de ce que le reste du monde pense de lui. Peut-être même aurait-il aimé ça ?

En réalité, les pompiers et la police sont venus. Si les premiers sont certainement là pour voir s'il y a des blessés, je donnerais ma main à couper que le gouvernement a pressé les seconds de venir nous chercher... Ils ne perdent pas le nord.

Enfin, maintenant que je vois quelle allure ont les hommes qu'ils ont envoyés, je me dit que c'est la police version un peu plus blindée et coriace tout de même. Et c'est qu'ils nous poursuivent en plus...!

"Dis Rose... Tu penses pas que, au lieu de courir, tu pourrais plutôt leur envoyer une bombe ou quelque chose du genre comme tu as fait il y a cinq minutes ? suggère Nathan.

- T'es marrant ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour réaliser un truc pareil la première fois !

- Gardez votre énergie pour courir ! Vous ralentissez déjà ! s'exclame Silvia, qui semble agacé.

- Ah oui Silvia ! Vu que tu es la fée des poireaux, tu ne veux pas leur jeter des légumes à toute patate ? Euh sans jeu de mots bien sûr" propose de nouveau Nathan.

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a absolument pas envie de courir, et après ce qui vient de lui arriver, je le comprends. Mais Silvia va-t-elle s'exécuter ?

Presque immédiatement après, des cris d'incompréhension se font entendre derrière nous. Je pouffe de rire après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil. Un jus rougeâtre coule à flot sur les carrosseries policières, tandis que des fruits pleuvent et y explosent.

"Des tomates...? Je bredouille.

- J'avais juste envie de changer !"

Je souris à la réponse de Silvia. Les tomates ont déjà bien ralenti les forces de l'ordre, et nous profitons de leur moment d'égarement pour tourner à un coin de rue. Là où on espère qu'ils ne nous suivront pas. Car je suis étrangement exténuée, peut-être à cause de cette force de miroir ?

À la place, de la rue déserte à laquelle nous nous attendions, nous tombons droit dans une embuscade. Comme si on en avait pas déjà eu assez pour aujourd'hui... Nous nous retrouvons nez-à-nez avec un autre groupe de policiers, et eux-aussi armés jusqu'aux dents.

"Misère... Laisse échapper Nathan à voix haute.

- Jeunes mutants, vous êtes encerclés, coincés, il n'y a aucune issue possible pour vous ! Je vous conseille donc de vous rendre immédiatement ! Et ne tentez pas de vous enfuir ou de nous attaquer, cela vous attirera plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose ! nous menace l'un d'eux, un mégaphone à la main. Et pas de tomates non plus !" Ajoute-t-il le plus sérieux au monde.

Je me retourne pour remarquer que... Nous sommes effectivement faits comme des rats, encore plus que je ne le pensait ! Les hommes de tout à l'heure nous ont rattrapés, aussi rouges et dégoulinants de jus de tomate qu'ils soient, et nous empêchent de faire demi-tour. On est dans un sacré pétrin...

"Jude... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? je m'approche un peu plus près de lui.

- N'essayer pas de gagner du temps ! "

_CLAC._

Soudain, tout devient noir et blanc, et les policiers se retrouvent figés, face à nous. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir bouger après ce claquement mystérieux.

...Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive encore ?

* * *

**Un nouveau personnage entre en scène, et vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à deviner son identité... *Gloups* **

**Je ne suis pas très douée pour le suspense, mais soit. J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas catastrophique. Auquel cas, dites le moi surtout. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette tournure d'évènements.**

**À bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !**


End file.
